


Над водой

by She_is_Hale, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Джеймс Барнс — молодой клерк из Бруклина. Он получает письмо от своей жены Наташи, умершей год назад, и едет на её поиски в маленький городок Сайлент Хилл





	Над водой

**Author's Note:**

> частичный ретеллинг сюжета игры «Silent Hill 2» с попыткой сохранить символизм канона. Присутствует цитирование игры.  
> Автор хотел прикрутить к истории саундтрек, но тогда здесь был бы список из половины саундтреков Акиры Ямаоки к этой игровой серии. Однако, к прослушиванию строго рекомендуются композиции «Promise», «She», «Waiting for you», «Tender sugar», «The fear of blood» и «Reprise».

Джеймсу кажется, что человек за мутным и пыльным, будто покрытым изморозью стеклом должен испытывать чувство вины, горе и стыд. Но у того нет ни бессонных синеватых кругов под глазами, ни похмельной небритости, ни ранней проседи на аккуратно подстриженных висках. Не так должен выглядеть добропорядочный клерк из Бруклина, безвременно потерявший любимую молодую жену.  
Он морщится. Хлопает себя по щекам. Протирает рукавом потрёпанной куртки зеркало в уродливом и грязном общественном туалете на парковке.  
Белый налёт всё равно остаётся — он где-то по ту сторону стекла. Не стереть.  
Ещё недавно у него было всё. Абсолютно всё, чего можно пожелать. Джеймс Барнс вернулся из армии, нашёл приличную работу, встретил милую девушку Наташу и женился на ней. С гордостью рассказывал друзьям, какая у него жена: красивая, скромная, талантливая, с большим сердцем. Она преподавала девочкам балет в танцевальной школе недалеко от дома, и Джеймс всегда удивлялся тому, как Наташа легко ладит с детьми. Они планировали своих, но не успели.  
Наташа заболела.  
Она умерла год назад, измучившись, выгорев, и даже огненно-рыжие волосы не казались яркими, когда Джеймс в последний раз видел её живой. Наташа уже тогда лежала на больничной койке ненастоящая и восковая, а всё, что случилось потом, и вовсе показалось ему непонятным фарсом, дурной постановкой, размылось в памяти сентябрьским дождём. Даже на следующее утро после похорон Джеймс проснулся с мыслью, что в гробу лежала вовсе не Наташа, и он ворочался в пустой кровати и ждал, что она вот-вот войдёт, приехав с танцевальных соревнований, бросит в угол свою чёрно-красную сумку и спросит, как ему спалось и не голодал ли он, сидя один дома.  
У Джеймса Барнса нет кругов под глазами, небритости и ранней проседи. С ним случилось кое-что похуже.  
Он сошёл с ума.  
Его глаза горят светом надежды, и он вдруг пугается этого. Отступает от зеркала, прислоняется к исписанной красной краской кафельной стене. Лезет во внутренний карман куртки.  
Там, рядом с фотографией ещё здоровой и счастливой Наташи, за спиной которой — спокойное озеро и зелёный лес, лежит письмо, полученное три дня назад. Ни почтового штемпеля, ни обратного адреса. Ни его бруклинского адреса, впрочем. На конверте — только имя Наташи, написанное её рукой.

_«В своих беспокойных снах я вижу этот город. Сайлент Хилл. Ты обещал, что когда-нибудь отвезёшь меня туда. Но не сдержал обещания.  
Что ж, сейчас я там одна…  
Жду тебя в нашем особом месте…»_

Наверное, он был плохим мужем, раз почти забыл, как они ездили туда вдвоём, когда всё только начиналось. Память берегла Джеймса: за год заботливо заволокла дымкой счастливое время, воспоминания о котором могли причинить боль. Если бы не это письмо, не одинокое фото, найденное в альбоме после его получения, — наверное, он и не вспомнил бы.  
Но теперь всё видится слишком ясно: залитое закатным светом озеро Толука, смеющаяся Наташа, сидящая напротив в лодке, зелёный ажур парка вдоль берега. Вечер, когда они были счастливы. Вечер, когда Джеймс, ещё не перед алтарём, впервые пообещал, что даже смерть не разлучит их.  
Он складывает письмо и толкает скрипучую дверь. Выходит назад на парковку у въезда в Сайлент Хилл.  
Глупо, но Джеймс приехал за ней. Он ищет её — и найдёт, ведь больше никто не мог отправить это письмо. Только сама Наташа. Его Наташа.  
Старый «форд» не заводится, и Джеймс, сердито дёрнув щекой, забирает с переднего сиденья карту города, исчёрканную когда-то Наташиной рукой. Засовывает её в карман куртки, к мятой пачке сигарет. Пытается захлопнуть дверь машины — и вдруг замечает, что она проржавела и застопорилась.  
Странно, конечно. Когда Джеймс выезжал из Бруклина, всё было в порядке. Но возиться с машиной и думать о странностях некогда: где-то здесь, да хоть на лодочной станции в парке, его может ждать Наташа. Ведь та, выцветшая и восковая, не могла быть его женой.  
Джеймс бросает свой «форд» открытым. Прикуривает, направляясь по раздолбанному асфальту ко входу в парк Пейлвилл. Парковка пустая: нынче не сезон, в курортном Сайлент Хилле в конце сентября неприютно и холодно ночами.  
Настолько не сезон, похоже, что даже вход в парк закрыт, но Джеймс упрямо трясёт решётку ворот, зажав сигарету в зубах. Постояв пару минут, он вздыхает и понимает, что придётся идти долгим путём.  
Спуск с парковки к озеру Толука крутой и не облагороженный, каменная лесенка заканчивается через девять ступеней. Джеймс аккуратно переставляет ноги, стараясь не поскользнуться на сырой лесной земле и рано опавшей жухлой листве. Что-то внутри него, та часть, что не сошла с ума на войне и в снежно-белых стенах больницы, кричит, просит обернуться — и Джеймс оборачивается, но только один раз.  
Там, позади, — дорога, по которой он пришёл. Возвращаться без Наташи нет смысла.  
Джеймс выдыхает дым в стоящий над озером туман, прячет в карман джинсов потушенный окурок, чтобы не сорить в охраняемой зоне, и спускается ниже. Идёт через осенний лес, слушая сонный шелест умирающих листьев, не видя в тумане дальше вытянутой руки.  
Дорога в Сайлент Хилл — такая долгая, что возвращаться по ней назад не хочется.

***

Калитка, чернеющая в тумане, Джеймсу не знакома, хотя он помнит почти все окрестности — Наташа очень любила гулять пешком. Незнакомым кажется и колодец у калитки, некогда белёный, а сейчас — обшарпанный. Но после долгой ходьбы хочется пить, и Джеймс наклоняется к нему.  
Здесь нет ни верёвки или цепи, ни ведра, ни воды. Он засыпан, и Джеймс почти злится на себя: глупо было думать, что такой старый неухоженный колодец будет функционировать.  
Джеймс моргает и, только открыв глаза, замечает красный листок бумаги. Алый, режущий по глазам. Тянется к нему и берёт двумя пальцами, потому что ему мерещатся буквы — но, когда земля ссыпается с листка, оказывается, что тот чист с обеих сторон.  
Джеймс вертит его в руке, морщась от внезапной боли в висках. Неприятное ощущение, то ли мнительность, то ли интуиция — на таких ярких бумажках хорошо писать предупреждения. Он вдруг сердится на того, кто бросил бумажку в старый колодец, комкает её и кидает обратно. Джеймс и так волнуется, — в его ситуации сложно не волноваться, — а такие броские дурацкие мелочи кажутся знаком судьбы. Будто кто-то следит за ним. Пытается предупредить, остановить, но не знает, как это сделать, как влезть в голову к взрослому разумному человеку и втолковать, что мёртвые жёны не пишут писем.  
Скрип калитки, которую никто давно не открывал, режет слух в лесной тишине. Пока Джеймс спускался, он успел привыкнуть к тому, что слышно лишь шелест листвы и его собственные шаги.  
Он почти не удивляется, что заброшенная тропинка вывела его к такому же заброшенному кладбищу. Только думает, что парковаться у закрытого Пейлвилла было не слишком хорошей идеей — стоило обогнуть город по шоссе и найти другой въезд. Идти через кладбище не слишком-то приятно, особенно когда кажется, что в белом сплошном тумане кто-то есть.  
Икогда Джеймс уже торопливо шагает между покосившихся могильных плит, одинаково серых и замшелых, справа раздаётся глубокий и горький девичий вздох.  
Не самое приятное, что можно услышать в тумане на кладбище, когда чуть-чуть сходишь с ума.  
Поэтому Джеймс и сворачивает с тропинки.  
В белой пелене вырисовывается силуэт — действительно, обычная девушка, из плоти и крови, совсем молоденькая. Никакой не призрак. У неё даже такая же красная кожаная курточка, как когда-то была у Наташи. За длинными тёмными волосами не видно лица: она сидит на корточках, протирает ладонью в перчатке без пальцев, как носят многие неформалы, пыльную плиту, обирает с неё мох.  
«Максимофф», — читает Джеймс.  
Два имени ниже заросли мхом безнадёжно.  
Девушку он, конечно, пугает куда больше, чем она его. Она вскакивает, делает шаг назад, перебирает причудливые кольца из дешёвого серебра на пальцах. В голове у Джеймса успевает мелькнуть странная ассоциация с ведьмой, пришедшей на кладбище ради какого-нибудь бесполезного ритуала, но взгляд у девчонки такой потерянный, что тут же становится стыдно.  
Как ей не холодно в таком коротком платьице?  
— Простите, — говорит он, и голос будто вязнет в тумане. — Не хотел напугать вас. Я просто… Я заблудился.  
— Заблудился, — кивает та и переводит дыхание. Смотрит на него как-то слишком внимательно.  
— Я иду в Сайлент Хилл, — он зачем-то продолжает этот бессмысленный разговор, всё ещё чувствует неловкость и почему-то не может отвести взгляд. — Эта дорога ведёт туда?  
— Здесь одна дорога. Ты не ошибёшься. Но тебе лучше не ходить туда. Это дорога в один конец, там творятся страшные вещи.  
Сразу становится ясно: девочка немного тронутая, но, наверное, хорошая. Тем более стыдно, что он её потревожил.  
— Спасибо. Я буду осторожен.  
— Я серьёзно. Не ходи туда. Пожалуйста.  
— Я не могу. Мне нужно найти одного человека.  
— Кого?  
— Она… Очень важна для меня, — признаётся Джеймс, но не может назвать незнакомке имени. — Я не могу вернуться домой один. Я всё отдал бы, чтобы снова быть с ней.  
— Я тоже кое-кого ищу. И наверняка встречу там, но… Но это будет неправильно. Я нашла здесь своих родителей. Должна найти и брата. Его место — здесь. Но я слишком по нему скучаю. Не ходи в город. Я прошу. Проводи меня назад. К шоссе.  
Нет, она в самом деле жуткая. Скучать по брату — и искать его на кладбище?  
— Я надеюсь, вы найдёте его, — говорит Джеймс. Отходит — и напарывается спиной на плиту. Читает надпись на ней: Говард Старк, Мария Старк. Умерли, как в сказке, в один день, шестнадцатого декабря.  
В висках снова неприятно гудит, но Джеймс зачем-то извиняется перед ними, и гул стихает.  
Девушка тянет руку, будто хочет его остановить, но не решается коснуться. Через пару шагов она исчезает в белом туманном океане.

***

Дорога здесь действительно одна. Джеймс никогда бы не подумал, что «нетуристическая» сторона Сайлент Хилла может быть такой неприглядной и что здесь было бы неудобно пробираться даже на транспорте. Тропа уводит его от кладбища через лес, куда-то вниз, в сторону от озера, мимо заброшенных заросших пастбищ, выводит на узкое, в одну полосу, объездное шоссе. Тот, кто проектировал местные дороги, был или идиотом, или затейником.  
Джеймс вспоминает странную девушку с кладбища, когда в очередной раз упирается в проржавевший, но не сдающийся забор, перегородивший въезд в тоннель. Впервые думает, что лучше было бы повернуть назад. Что по дороге ему не встретилось ни одной живой души, что здесь давно никто не проходил и не проезжал. Что курорт, должно быть, стал непопулярен, разорился и опустел, и если тут кто и остался — то только вот такие, вроде той девочки, небогатые, не имеющие возможности уехать или привязанные к этому месту вопреки здравому смыслу. Её, наверное, здесь держат могилы родных.  
Идти назад — слишком далеко. Но Джеймс ещё мог бы успеть добраться к шоссе до темноты, проводить заодно ту девчонку. Чёрт с ним, со сломанным «фордом» — можно поймать попутку и доехать до железнодорожной станции, например.  
Это решение вдруг кажется единственно правильным, а мысли о нём успокаивают. Нужно только немного отдохнуть, потому что на обратный путь сил нет. Джеймс присаживается на высокий бордюр, лезет в карман за сигаретами — но наталкивается на вскрытый мятый конверт.

_«Жду тебя в нашем особом месте…»_

Поворачивать нельзя.  
Наташа ждёт.  
Тоннель выведет его на знакомую улицу. Как раз к магазинчику, где он покупал Наташе цветы каждое утро.  
И Джеймс, сверившись с картой, встаёт, подходит к калитке забора — и удивительно легко ломает замок одной левой.

***

Наташа всегда делала пометки на картах ярко-красным. Они много путешествовали вместе, всегда покупали бумажные карты — такая традиция, купить местную карту, пометить все памятные места и сохранить как сувенир. Чаще всего и не привозили больше ничего.  
Сейчас, глядя на карту Сайлент Хилла, Джеймс не может понять, зачем и когда Наташа перечеркнула своим красным фломастером тоннель, через который он сейчас вошёл в город. Они никогда не проходили сквозь него; более того, Джеймс готов поклясться, что не видел этой пометки раньше.  
Наверное, он просто слишком рассеян — оттого, что постоянно прокручивает в голове строки Наташиного письма. Они звучат её голосом, мягким с лёгкой хрипотцой, уже почти сливаются в мелодию, влекущую куда-то, как песни сирен — моряков в пучину.  
Джеймс сворачивает карту. Поднимает взгляд — и натыкается на облезлую табличку на здании.  
«Лучший выбор в лучшей из жизней».  
Она смотрится среди обшарпанных нежилых домов с разбитыми окнами так же нелепо, как сам Джеймс — живой, дышащий. Сайлент Хилл опустел, теперь это совершенно очевидно, и Джеймс гадает, бродя по знакомым улицам, как это случилось. В новостях наверняка писали, но он мог пропустить: когда Наташа лежала в больнице, нельзя было думать о чём-то ещё. Он бы не заметил даже падения Бруклинского моста.  
Только сунув руку в карман джинсов и тупо посмотрев на найденный там окурок, Джеймс понимает: мобильный телефон остался в бардачке. Он почему-то никак не привыкнет к мобильникам, хотя они давным-давно есть у всех, и у него, конечно.  
Теперь уже не пойдёшь за ним, чтобы погуглить, что же тут произошло, почему закрыли курорт. Девушка с кладбища могла знать, но разговаривать с ней было неприятно до мурашек. Ничего, думает Джеймс. Рано или поздно он встретит ещё кого-то и всё узнает сам. В целом городе не может не быть ни одного человека.  
И возможную причину он находит уже совсем скоро — улица, ведущая к парку, перегорожена бело-рыжим аварийным заборчиком. За ней зияет тёмная пропасть с обугленными краями, выстеленная туманом, — как воронка от взрыва.  
— Теракт, — заключает Джеймс вслух даже с облегчением. Увы, не редкость в современном мире. Разумеется, после такого в городе никто не захочет отдыхать. Это всё объясняет: туристы перестали приезжать, инфраструктура загнулась, рабочих мест не стало. Это объясняет и кровавые следы, оставшиеся на асфальте, тянущиеся вдоль жёлтой разделительной полосы.  
Плохо, конечно, что такое несчастье случилось. И ещё хуже то, что теперь снова придётся искать другую дорогу в парк. Но из города туда попасть проще, и Джеймсу даже не нужно смотреть в карту — он примерно помнит, как. Он сворачивает с главной улицы у кафе, где были чертовски вкусные бургеры, движется по самой середине пустой дороги, мимо закрытого магазинчика и дворика больницы. Там калитка, в отличие от многих, гостеприимно приоткрыта, и Джеймс вспоминает: под конец отдыха он умудрился порезать ногу битым стеклом, выходя из озера, и Наташа беспокойно потащила его сюда, чтобы наложить шов и обработать рану. Она всегда очень переживала за него. Заботилась.  
А потом они сидели в больничном дворике и ели мороженое. Наташа купила ему мороженое, как маленькому, пока ногу зашивали. Сидела на лавочке, хвалила его за храбрость, весело морщила испачканный нос.  
Джеймс улыбается, выхватив это внезапное яркое воспоминание, и сворачивает в дворик. Подходит к деревянному столу — но на лавочку не садится.  
Замечает красный листок раньше.  
На нём выведены наспех слова, оборванные, дрожащие и тающие, будто ручка кончалась, а писавший торопился.

_«Ты не долже...»_

Почерк не Наташин — и Джеймс, подняв листок за угол, чиркает зажигалкой.  
Он его раздражает.

***

Первый посторонний звук на вымерших улицах Джеймс слышит из забитой досками подворотни, очень похожей на бруклинскую. Кто-то заколотил её наспех — и оставил там то ли старое радио, то ли рацию, и теперь этот прибор невовремя поймал сигнал.  
Треск режет уши, гуляет по улицам будто вопреки всем законам распространения звука. Джеймс сначала проходит мимо, но уже в конце улицы, всё ещё слыша этот мерзкий скрежет, бежит назад по разделительной полосе. Хочется скорее вырубить такую «музыку». Пинает плохо прибитую доску, и ботинок мажет светлую древесину свежим красным.  
Он цепляется за этот след взглядом позже. Секунд тридцать спустя, пытаясь вырубить найденный в подворотне коммуникатор. Чёрт знает, какая это марка, но трещит эта современная на вид штука, как громоздкая переносная радиостанция из сороковых, которую таскает угрюмый чумазый связист в съехавшей набок каске. Картинка вдруг встаёт перед глазами слишком ясно, но Джеймс никак не может вспомнить, из какого же это фильма.  
Потом становится неважно — он сам оказывается в каком-то дерьмовом ужастике.  
Темнота «почти бруклинской» подворотни покачивается, шевелится сгустком в углу. Вздыхает — хлюпающе и грязно — прямо перед тем, как Джеймс понимает: след крови на асфальте — свежий.  
Он выламывает доску не глядя, всматривается в булькающую тьму. Будто кровь или рвота в чьём-то вспоротом горле или дырявых лёгких. Жалкий и гадкий звук. То, что сначала показалось Джеймсу бесформенным мешком ненужного хлама, вдруг поднимается на ноги, обутые в старые-престарые растоптанные армейские сапоги. А выше колен…  
Невозможно разглядеть и понять, что выше колен у этого существа. То ли пропитанные кровью штаны и китель, примёрзшие к обмороженной коже, то ли это вовсе обнажённые сплетения мышц. Отвратительное существо утробно клокочет, пытается протянуть к Джеймсу правую руку — но та не слушается, висит плетью, а левой у него вовсе нет.  
Как и лица.  
Оно не изуродовано, не залито кровью — его просто нет, тварь безлика, калечна и отталкивающе беспомощна, но Джеймсу ясно — если это коснётся его, доковыляет на своих уродливых ногах, то случится что-то очень плохое. И он даже не кричит, ударяя существо выломанной доской с гвоздями.  
Раз. Другой. Третий. По голове. По кривому выступу вместо левого плеча. Снова по голове, туда, где у людей глаза. Ещё и ещё, пока булькающие хрипы не становятся совсем жалобными и невнятными и не затихают.  
Существо падает навзничь, и Джеймс не сразу соображает отойти, чтобы не замарать ботинки в луже странной жижи: будто потемневшая кровь, смешанная с талой водой. Она растекается быстро-быстро, пачкает подмётки, и только тогда Джеймс пятится, сжимая покрытую пятнами доску до заноз в ладони. Липкий страх застывает в венах, замирает — как заткнувшийся наконец треск коммуникатора в левом кулаке.  
Тот будто бы замолчал ровно в момент смерти твари.  
Джеймс выходит из подворотни — медленно, заторможенно, словно его ноги слабы, как у убитой твари. Моргает, глядя на тело в луже, надеется, что оно больше не шевельнётся. Чтобы существовать в таком виде, нужно, наверное, иметь неестественную волю к жизни, и он ждёт несколько минут, забыв о всяком здравом смысле.  
После таких «встреч» никакого здравого смысла больше не существует.  
Его будит только вкрадчивое шипение коммуникатора — и Джеймс, не успев подумать, жмёт зелёную кнопку. Принимает сообщение.  
— Дже… — в коммуникаторе трепещет, сбиваясь, голос Наташи. Даже не сразу выходит понять, что это — вовсе не в его голове, что это не повторение строчек письма. — Я жд… бя… Приходи к… ты зна… Джеймс.  
Если пять минут назад Джеймс окончательно был готов признать, что сошёл с ума, что всё вокруг — нереально, что девушка с кладбища права, то сейчас вся эта поехавшая, утонувшая в тумане реальность вдруг стала яркой и живой. Единственно желанной.  
Потому что Наташа — где-то здесь, а не в шести футах под землёй.  
Потому что Наташа снова зовёт его по имени.

***

Теперь он передвигается исключительно бегом. Нет времени на мысли и воспоминания.  
Эти уродливые безликие калеки заполняют весь город, скрываются за каждым углом, выныривают из белоснежного тумана. Джеймс быстро устаёт драться с ними и махать доской в тумане, как слепой котёнок, — всё больше юлит переулками, предугадывая их появление по треску коммуникатора. Тот теперь лежит в нагрудном кармане, рядом с письмом и фотографией, и почему-то всегда трещит, если безликая безрукая тварь близко.  
Словно это Наташа его оберегает.  
Полузабытое путешествие всё равно успевает вспыхивать в памяти яркими обрывками: вот школа танцев, натолкнувшая Наташу на мысль о работе преподавателем; вот целая череда пустых витрин, раньше тут были детские магазины, и Наташа с умилением разглядывала игрушки и коляски; вот загадочный магазин с вывеской «Магические конверты». Она тогда шутила, что на них, наверное, можно написать лишь имя адресата — и письмо обязательно дойдёт хоть на край света.  
Поначалу Джеймс думает, что может помочь человеку, оставившему за собой кровавый след, и движется по нему. Хочет спросить заодно, что же за херня происходит в славном некогда курортном городке. Надежда оказывается ложной: след выводит его к трупу, одиноко сидящему у ворот. Без сомнения, раньше это был человек, самый обычный человек, но смерть отняла у него людской облик. Вероятно, его загнали и убили те твари. Содрали лицо, оставив вместо него запёкшуюся кровавую маску, оторвали левую руку — точно хотели сделать его похожим на себя, нелепым, жалким и пугающим.  
Джеймс вглядывается в бурое месиво, отведя слипшиеся отросшие тёмные пряди волос без брезгливости — с жалостью. Будто не может заставить себя осознать, что несчастному не помочь. Уносить тело отсюда, чтобы похоронить, — безумие. Самого по дороге сожрут, хоть вроде и безротые. Джеймс пытается вспомнить для приличия какую-то молитву — но если он и знал их раньше, то забыл все до одной, когда Наташа безнадёжно заболела.  
— Покойся с миром, — говорит он погибшему и поднимается.  
Замечает перед треском рации ключ, лежащий в луже крови, и даже успевает выяснить: ключ не от этих ворот.  
В следующую передышку Джеймс успевает развернуть карту и скользнуть взглядом по красным отметкам. Ему снова приходит в голову мысль выбраться — вот хотя бы через другой въезд, не могут же быть перекрыты и эти ворота. Он прорывается через булькающее туманное молоко, проходит почти весь город насквозь по памяти.  
И узнаёт, что этот выезд тоже заблокирован. Кто-то заварил ворота снаружи, намертво, бей не бей по ним.  
Сил бежать больше нет. Коммуникатор молчит.  
Джеймс забирается в оставленный у ворот белый трейлер. Кажется, это единственная незапертая машина в городе. Он даже думает, не поехать ли на нём по улице, сбивая лезущих отовсюду уродов, но в бензобаке пусто. Пока будешь сливать из другой машины, оторвут не только руку.  
Остаётся только устало закурить и осмотреться, пока по Сайлент Хиллу разливается тишина.  
В салоне ещё осталась бутилированная вода, и это — большая удача, потому что Джеймс не рассчитывал, что все магазины будут закрыты. На сиденье валяется дорогой ежедневник, заляпанный кровью; на нём лежит ещё один красный листок.

_«Он вышел, и ты можешь»._

Джеймс, затягиваясь, смахивает его на пол и берёт ежедневник. Перелистывает исписанные нервным почерком страницы.

***

_«Зачем? Зачем я приехал в этот город?  
От отца никогда не было ничего хорошего.  
Нужно было просто выбросить это письмо»._

_«Не знаю, зачем я притащил её сюда. Она ничего не понимает. Ничего. Демоны проходят совсем рядом с ней, но она их не видит.  
Но почему-то верит мне, когда я рассказываю о демонах»._

_«Мне кажется, они просто боятся её. Хотя обычно идут на свет и звук, и раньше я думал, что единственный способ уцелеть, когда начинаются помехи, — это забиться в самый тёмный угол.  
Нет.  
Единственный способ уцелеть — быть рядом с ней»._

_«С меня хватит.  
Это мои демоны. Мои страхи.  
Я должен быть сильнее, чем они.  
Пока она их не видит, пока они ей не навредили, я вывезу её из этого проклятого города.  
Я просто должен перестать гнаться за тенью отца»._

_«Дорогой незнакомый друг, если ты читаешь это, возможно, я мёртв.  
Но куда вероятнее, что я смог уйти отсюда вместе с Пеппер и освободиться.  
Она сказала, что нам нужно на городское кладбище. Мы проверим.  
Но эти ворота я заварю, пожалуй, ко всем чертям, чтобы у таких, как я, было меньше шансов попасть в это проклятое место.  
Здесь нет ничего хорошего.  
И если ты, незнакомый друг, нашёл это не на моём трупе, — значит, ты очень упорный неудачник. У меня к тебе только один совет.  
БЕГИ ОТСЮДА. БЕГИ. УБЕГАЙ»._

***

Бессвязные заметки постороннего незнакомца приносят облегчение.  
Джеймс не хочет прятаться в темноте. Не хочет захлёбываться беспамятным туманом опустевших улиц. Советы не кажутся ему слишком полезными, но конец заметок проясняет дальнейшие действия.  
Он просто должен найти Наташу как можно скорее.  
У воды — затхлый привкус, наверное, она валяется тут уже давно, но Джеймс пьёт жадными глотками, снова перечитывая после чужого почерка письмо Наташи. Разглядывает найденный ключ, красный от крови.  
Ключ вдруг кажется ему знакомым до головной боли, и он не сразу вспоминает, проводя пальцем по острым зубчикам: похожий был от их номера в гостинице «Лесная долина». Там они провели свою первую ночь и все счастливые ночи в этом городе. Наутро Наташа обнимала его за плечи, стоя в душе, тепло дышала в левое плечо и говорила, что они должны сюда вернуться.  
Именно тогда.  
И он выполнил это обещание только сейчас.  
Джеймс бросает ежедневник на сиденье, заглядывает в пестрящую красными отметками карту — и продумывает путь к гостинице.  
Потом он прокладывает его себе в тумане среди безликих тварей.

***

Странно, что на воротах замок, похожий на замки номеров.  
А вот то, что здесь больше нет гостиницы, Джеймсу странным не кажется.  
Он совсем ненадолго задерживается перед поблекшей вывеской «Красная Комната», думая, что же может так называться, — а потом распахивает дверь и ныряет в темноту путаных коридоров, пропахшую отсыревшей штукатуркой. Снимает с манекена в первой попавшейся открытой комнате маленький яркий фонарик на прищепке, приколотый к скромному платью, похожему на школьную форму, очень знакомого фасона, и цепляет его на свою куртку.  
Коридоры когда-то казались ему шире, потолки — ниже. Здание — меньше.  
И он не помнит в гостинице такого огромного и гулкого зала на первом этаже. Наверное, сделали перепланировку.  
Джеймс бродит по залу, вздрагивая от звука собственных шагов, отдающегося эхом от сводов потолка. Гладит ладонью деревянные перила лестницы на второй этаж, походя проводит по клавишам запылённого расстроенного пианино и морщится от того дикого лая, который они издают. Он не сразу узнаёт в этом зале класс балета, хотя провёл в таком же много-много часов.  
В Наташиной школе танцев был точно такой. Только с зеркалом во всю стену. И он любил смотреть, как она танцует.  
Джеймс подходит ближе к лакированному длинному станку. Прикасается к нему так, как прикасалась Наташа, для которой балет был не просто работой, а частью жизни. Она нуждалась в танце так же, как в дыхании; она родилась для того, чтобы танцевать. Джеймс иногда спрашивал, почему она предпочла большой сцене работу в школе, и Наташа неизменно отвечала, что слишком привыкла к академии, где её обучали, и уже не мыслила другого пути.  
Наверное, нужно быть очень сильным и светлым человеком, чтобы учить других девочек тому, чем живёшь сама. Балет — это ведь трудно и больно.  
Джеймс, забыв на минуту об ужасах, творящихся на улице, пытается присесть у станка, пока Наташа не видит его и не смеётся над попытками. Поворачивается лицом к стене, на которой нет зеркала, — и замечает, что вся она изрешечена пулями.

***

Это место больше всего похоже на закрытый пансионат или интернат для довольно взрослых девочек. Только какой-то необычный: в школах для благородных девиц не лежат на туалетных столиках коробки с советскими патронами, и бельё в комодах куда скромнее, и забытые на кроватях книги в основном взрослые. Джеймс рассовывает патроны по карманам, смутно надеясь, что где-то попадётся и пистолет: не может же быть так, чтоб патроны к оружию были в таком количестве, а самого оружия нигде не нашлось.  
А в этом сумасшедшем месте лучше бы всё-таки ходить не с доской, оторванной от забора, а с чем-то посолиднее.  
Ведь девушка с кладбища предупреждала. С чего Джеймс решил, что она не в себе? Может, это он не в себе, раз пошёл на зов умершей жены в то место, которое помнит тихим раем, попал в настоящий ад — и всё ещё не решается бросить всё и попытаться вернуться в Бруклин, где ждут друзья и коллеги.  
Но то, что единственная до сих пор живая встречная оказалась права, только подстёгивает Джеймса идти вперёд. Письмо от умершей Наташи — да, ненормально и необъяснимо, но где ещё её найти, как не в таком же ненормальном и необъяснимом месте? Неизвестно, что было бы страшнее — прорываться за ней с боем сквозь вымерший город, искать по помехам коммуникатора, по старинным пометкам на измятой карте, или шляться среди вменяемых счастливых семей, заполонивших парк, и приставать к ним с вопросом «Извините, вы не видели мою мёртвую жену?»  
Он охрипше смеётся над собой, лёжа на чьей-то кровати в полной темноте, глядя в потолок — и заброшенный пансионат через несколько секунд перестаёт быть тихим местом, где можно провести ночь, укрывшись от кошмара на улицах. Сюда не пробраться безруким безлицым тварям, но здесь есть свои.  
Кто-то вздыхает в темноте в изножье его кровати — и Джеймс вздрагивает, включая фонарик. Наверное, тот человек, который оставил заметки в ежедневнике, не сталкивался с этими существами, без проблем живущими в темноте. Не ходил сюда. Джеймс почти успевает подорваться с кровати, когда его шею стискивает что-то гладкое и холодное, зажимает с двух сторон, и в луче фонарика это выглядит как полированная древесина. Он пытается разжать хватку — и понимает, что это длинные стройные ноги живого манекена, вывернутые коленями вверх.  
Джеймс вспоминает выученные в армии приёмы молниеносно: скатывается с кровати, бьёт манекен, сдирает его с себя. Ищет в темноте шею, рассеянно думая, что это создание проще всего будет придушить, но снова хватается за тонкую щиколотку. Манекен изворачивается, вздыхает, как живая девушка, пока он вскакивает, хватается за доску и поправляет фонарик.  
Непонятно, откуда эти вздохи: ведь манекен бракованный, составлен из двух нижних половин, у него нет головы и рук — только две пары по-паучьи гибких, неестественно идеальных, стройных ног. И это не мешает ему убивать.  
Когда Джеймс лупит по манекену доской, воздуха ещё будто не хватает и голова немного кружится. Тварь на полу вздыхает в последний раз и замирает в луже настоящей крови, распластав четыре стройных ноги. Самым жутким Джеймсу сейчас кажется не то, что из деревянного тела вытекает человеческая кровь, а то, что это создание затянуто в чёрное балетное трико. Как все девочки в Наташиной школе.  
Он трёт шею, сдавленно кашляя, и вдруг осознаёт, что не носит с собой даже пластыря. Если какая-то из тварей его всё-таки ранит — синяки, которые расцветут к утру на шее, не в счёт, — оказать себе первую помощь он не сможет.  
Если это интернат с общежитием, значит, где-то должен быть медицинский кабинет.

***

То, что творится до рассвета, сливается для Джеймса в один горячечный кошмарный сон. Ему даже начинает казаться, что он в самом деле уснул на той чужой кровати.  
Висящий на стене план здания, застеклённый по-старомодному, на гнутые металлические лапки, говорит, что тут есть не только медкабинет — здесь целый медблок, зачем-то с операционной, и Джеймс поднимается туда. Старая лестница с деревянными перилами — крутая и бесконечная, к концу подъёма он даже успевает устать. Кто-то, кто поднимался до него, тоже устал — так, что хватался за стены и оставил на них кровавые следы. Джеймс машинально прикладывает правую ладонь к тёмному старому отпечатку на белой облупившейся краске: надо же, так идеально совпадает.  
Стены в коридорах медблока в полумраке кажутся разрисованными смелым абстракционистом, но если посветить фонариком прямо на эти картины, они превращаются в кровавые всплески, трещины и дыры от пуль. Видимо, тут тоже что-то произошло, и потому коридор перегородили решёткой с толстыми прутьями. Настолько прочной, что её не выбить, не сдвинуть с места; настолько старой, что заросший ржавчиной замок есть шанс расковырять только родным ключом.  
Джеймс светит фонариком вглубь коридора. Выхватывает брошенную каталку с повисшими, выдранными наспех тонкими плетями капельниц. Скользит лучом по полу, и луч спотыкается о ключ.  
Должно быть, от решётки медблока.  
Он упрямо хочет туда попасть — и почти ложится на грязный пыльный пол грудью, подгребает оброненный кем-то ключ доской, ближе, ещё ближе, пока не кажется, что удобнее и быстрее будет дотянуться рукой. Джеймс протягивает сквозь решётку левую, удивляется тому, что плечо слишком толстое, чтобы пролезть, пытается сделать это правой.  
Когда он дотягивается до ключа кончиками пальцев, кто-то наступает на них, легко и больно, а потом поддевает носком обуви звонкий ключ.  
Джеймс резко садится, и фонарь успевает высветить, как ключ исчезает в глубине коридора серебристой звёздочкой, тонет во тьме. Как туда же вприпрыжку скачет, смеясь, маленькая рыжеволосая девочка.  
— Опоздал, опоздал, — напевает она. — Опоздал, опоздал.  
Девочка тормозит на секунду, оборачивается к нему — и Джеймс обречённо думает, что лучше бы у неё не было рта и глаз, или ещё что-то в этом духе. Лучше бы она вписывалась в местную «фауну».  
Но на него с какой-то обидой смотрит самая обычная девочка лет семи-восьми, с рыжей чёлкой, с разбитыми коленками, держит руки в карманах джинсового комбинезончика, как пацанка, и даже не пытается поправить съехавшие гольфы.  
— Кто ты?  
— Какая тебе разница, — девочка знакомо дёргает уголком губ. — Ты опоздал.  
Спросить больше ничего не получается. Она убегает куда-то в бесконечную черноту коридора, оставляет Джеймса наедине с кошмарной головной болью, от которой хочется разбить голову о решётку.  
Опоздал? Куда опоздал?  
Он цепляется за стальные прутья так, будто хочет выломать их, поднимается с пола — и вдруг бежит прочь от медблока, чувствуя ужас сильнее, чем при встрече с любой из тварей.  
Детский голосок звенит в висках комариным писком.

***

Джеймс забегает в первую попавшуюся ванную комнату. Раскрошенный битый кафель хрустит под ботинками.  
Он открывает кран, и оттуда хлещет холодная ржавая вода, горьковато-солёная, но Джеймс жадно её глотает, умывается, умывается снова, обливается так, что вода стекает за воротник, оттирает шею, на которой ещё горят прикосновения манекена.  
Не помогает. В голове нарастает и нарастает звон, будто после контузии, но ведь Джеймса никогда не контузило. Хоть он и был на войне.  
Кстати, а на какой войне он был?..  
Ему вдруг с ужасом стучится в больную голову: он не помнит. Не помнит, где служил, не помнит, где познакомился с Наташей, не помнит, как приехал в этот город и вышел из машины. Первое, что он помнит ясно, — своё отражение в белёсом зеркале туалета на парковке.  
— Сон, сон, это сон, — убеждает Джеймс себя вслух.  
Его голосу в тишине вторит сначала треск рации, а потом и осторожный скрип и шорох сдвинутой клеёнчатой шторки за спиной. Джеймс выпрямляется — и ему кажется, что капли воды на его лице превращаются в лёд.  
Сдвинуться с места не получается. Можно только наблюдать, боясь пошевелиться, быть замеченным, обернуться.  
В ванне, не скрываясь за отодвинутой шторкой в бурых потёках, стоит человекоподобное создание. Широкоплечий обнажённый мужчина с непонятной пирамидальной конструкцией на голове… или вместо головы, сваренной из грубых железных листов, с грубыми швами и острыми краями. Притиснутый им к треснувшему зеркалу во всю стену манекен, обнажённый и блестящий, по-паучьи обнимает его четырьмя ногами за бёдра и шею, тихо поскрипывает — или вздыхает. Пирамидоголовый нем и груб, сжимает сочленение двух половин манекена, как нежную девичью талию, левой рукой — стальной, сверкающей; двигается мерно, но жёстко, и под кожей ходят крепкие напряжённые мышцы.  
Края железной пирамиды впиваются в полированные щиколотки лежащих на его плечах ног до крови, с каждым движением — глубже и глубже.  
Джеймс цепенеет. Пытается отвести глаза от страшного действа, но кругом — зеркальный коридор из отражений пирамидоголового и его собственных.  
Значит, надо посмотреть выше зеркала.  
На приклеенный к стене алый листок.

_«Это не ты»._

Три написанных слова разгоняют кровь. Заставляют сорваться с места, бежать, бежать, бежать, прочь, по тёмным коридорам, вдоль исписанных стен, желающих сжать его плечи, дёргать дверные ручки запертых комнат, хотеть спрятаться или вырваться из этого места.  
Красная надпись тянется вдоль всей стены, будто проступая, становясь ярче.

_«Это лишь твой гнев»._

Джеймс снова вспоминает девушку с кладбища, когда понимает, что входная дверь заперта и заколочена снаружи. Толкает дверь левым плечом, не желая оставаться в одном доме с чудищем. Та не поддаётся.  
Мелькает мутная, как туман, надежда, что всё рассеется с рассветом, что всё вокруг — действительно бредовый морок. С чего он вообще взял, что они с Наташей останавливались в этом ужасном месте? Гостиница «Лесная долина»… название теперь звучит как-то чуждо.  
Он просто что-то путает.  
С рассветом всё изменится, непременно в лучшую сторону. Он вспомнит всё правильно. Нужно было сразу всё запоминать, беречь у самого сердца, как фотографию и письмо.  
С этой мыслью Джеймс бежит по коридорам первого этажа, мимо зала с бальным станком — и наконец находит незапертую дверь, из-под которой льётся тусклый электрический свет.

***

— Это ты его убил?  
Джеймс закрывает за собой дверь, на всякий случай крепче сжимая в руке доску. Переводит взгляд от привязанного к стулу у стены мужского тела в строгом костюме и с простреленным кровавым мешком на голове на сидящего за школьной партой человека.  
Спокойный, пугающе спокойный и обычный мужчина. Сероватый, невыразительный — Джеймс встретил бы и не вспомнил. Может, когда и встречал, но не запомнил толком лица, а теперь оно кажется знакомым.  
Памяти можно больше не доверять. Джеймс начинает думать, что надышался туманом с улиц Сайлент Хилла, и теперь у него в голове — только этот туман, в котором видно только на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Если бы я его убил, разве я смог бы спокойно сидеть тут и есть пиццу?  
Мужчина кладёт в полупустую коробку надкушенный аппетитный кусок, поворачивается к Джеймсу и внимательно смотрит на него прозрачно-серыми глазами. Кто он такой? Полицейский? Бандит? У него — кобура на чёрной рубашке с коротким рукавом.  
— Не думаю, — Джеймс опускает доску.  
Глупо замахиваться первобытным оружием, когда перед тобой вооружённый хладнокровный человек.  
— Ты знаешь, что такое чувство вины? — спрашивает знакомый незнакомец.  
— Знаю.  
— Все говорят, что знают. Но те, кто действительно его испытал в полной мере, уже не могут ничего сказать. Чувство вины умеет ждать лучшего момента. Долго ждать. Пока жертва не вспомнит, за что оно преследует её. А потом выцеливает самое слабое место. Один выстрел. Только один.  
— Как снайпер.  
— Да. Как снайпер. Я снайпер. Меня зовут Клинт.  
— Джеймс, — он делает ещё один шаг вперёд, оставляя труп за спиной. Смотрит на пиццу — и понимает, что совсем не хочет есть, наверное, от всех этих тревог. А у этого Клинта, должно быть, нервы такие же стальные, как взгляд. Снайперы — они все такие; Джеймс тоже был снайпером, но никогда не стрелял в людей.  
Вроде бы.  
Он не помнит.  
А Клинт точно стрелял.  
— Угощайся, — Клинт придвигает коробку ближе.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Тогда оставлю Лоре.  
— Лоре? Это твоя…  
— Это девочка. Она живёт в этом городе. Она и сказала мне, что ты здесь.  
— Ты встретил её? И тебя не волнует, что она бегает по этому проклятому месту одна?  
— С чего бы? — Клинт пожимает плечами. — Я ж не её отец.  
Что-то внутри закипает так, что хочется сразу треснуть Клинту по лицу. Но, во-первых, он не чудище, а живой человек; а во-вторых, он почему-то пугает Джеймса больше всех местных уродов вместе взятых. Наверное, это всё из-за взгляда. От такого не спрячешься.  
И вместо того, чтобы сжать кулак, Джеймс спрашивает:  
— Ты кого-то здесь ищешь?  
— Скорее жду, — Клинт неспешно закрывает коробку с пиццей и зачем-то вынимает пистолет из кобуры. Джеймс узнаёт его: какая-то советская марка, старый, но ухоженный ствол.  
— Кого?  
— Того, кто убил мою лучшую подругу. Я знаю, что он придёт сюда. Знаю, что всё вспомнит. Я его дождусь. А ты?  
— Я ищу Наташу. Мою жену. Такая милая девушка, — Джеймс торопливо лезет в карман за фотографией и показывает её Клинту. Тот чуть щурится.  
— Нет. Никогда не видел такую.  
— Точно?  
— Точно. У меня соколиный глаз и прекрасная память.  
— Тогда извиняюсь за беспокойство.  
Джеймс хочет выйти, не поворачиваясь к Клинту спиной — на всякий случай. И тот, конечно, замечает. Усмехается и окликает его.  
— Эй, — говорит Клинт. — Трус. Возьми пистолет. Мне кажется, ты любишь такие.  
Он бросает ему пистолет — и оружие приятно, знакомо тяжелит ладонь.

***

Пистолет пригождается, ох как пригождается, когда Джеймс ищет выход из здания.  
Все двери заперты, абсолютно все, даже те, что раньше были открыты — и ему приходится уходить через окно на втором этаже, под треск коммуникатора и тяжёлые шаги пирамидоголового. Он следует за Джеймсом по коридору, как только тот поднимается на второй этаж, волочит за собой по полу тесак — будто хочет заставить его навсегда замолчать, никому не говорить об увиденном в ванной.  
Джеймс отстреливается на бегу, бросив доску. Бесполезно, его так просто не убить — пули рикошетят от железной пирамиды, от стальной руки, а те, что входят в плоть, только замедляют монстра. Но хотя бы замедляют.  
Джеймс старается не вглядываться в своего преследователя. Лишь оборачивается на него, ставя ногу на подоконник единственного распахнутого окна: пирамидоголовый приближается, и на его грязный мясницкий фартук из пулевых отверстий неровными струйками стекает кровь.  
Превосходный стимул перемахнуть с узкого подоконника в окно соседнего дома, будто вынесенное взрывом. Лучше уж туда, сквозь чёрную искорёженную раму без стёкол.  
И больше не оглядываться. Ни за что не оглядываться и не задумываться о том, что этого дома вчера здесь Джеймс не заметил.  
Здесь в комнатах слишком тихо, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, но Джеймса, бредущего по ним, настигает свойственная спасшимся эйфория. Он привычно затыкает пистолет за пояс, рассматривает опалённые стены, зияющий пролом посреди кухни, пробирается по уцелевшему краю пола. Облетающий в пропасть паркет — не так страшно, как зеркальный коридор из чудищ.  
Тем более что эти страхи не принадлежат ему.  
Через пустые окна брезжит неверный утренний свет, солнце пытается пробраться сквозь плотный туман. Если все стёкла высажены, туман должен просачиваться и в дом, — но его будто что-то не пускает. Здесь слишком пусто и ясно.  
И Джеймс даже радуется, когда проходит в просторную комнату без мебели и видит там девушку с кладбища.  
Она сидит перед треснувшим зеркалом на полу, скрестив ноги, среди разбросанных по вытертому пёстрому ковру деревянных кубиков и мелких щепок. Не оборачивается — ей незачем оборачиваться, она видит стоящего за её спиной Джеймса в зеркале.  
— Я не смогла его убить, — говорит она, и только тут Джеймс видит большой кухонный нож в её руке. — Должна была, но не могу. Даже зная, что он ненастоящий. Даже зная, что только так сберегу тебя.  
— Кого? Пирамидоголового?  
— Нет.  
Он подходит ближе. Смотрит в глаза её отражению — в них словно играют алые блики. Не более чем причуда воспалённого воображения, пожалуй.  
— Меня зовут Джеймс Барнс, — зачем-то представляется он.  
— Ванда. Ванда Максимофф. Я тебя знаю. Ты меня не помнишь.  
— Мы встречались раньше?  
— Один раз. У нас есть общий друг.  
— Ты живёшь в этом городе?  
— Здесь никто не живёт, Джеймс. Здесь нет ничего настоящего. Только я.  
— Я тоже настоящий.  
— Настоящий ты — не здесь. Посмотри на себя. Разве ты настоящий?  
Джеймс внимательно разглядывает себя в зеркале. Задирает подбородок и гладит шею — без единого синяка.  
— Когда ты спал в последний раз? — спрашивает Ванда. — Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
— Я не помню. Я пил воду. Я курил.  
Тоже очень давно, вспыхивает в голове у Джеймса.  
— Ты нашла своего брата?  
— Там, где он должен быть, не нашла. Здесь я не хочу его встретить. Джеймс, мой брат мёртв, а мёртвые должны оставаться мёртвыми. Мы должны их отпускать. Неважно, что нас держит, тоска или вина. Мы должны.  
— Но ты не отпустила.  
— Да, хоть мне и было проще, чем тебе.  
— Скажи мне, — Джеймс подходит ещё ближе и прикасается к плечам Ванды. Она тёплая, очень тёплая, он чувствует это даже через старенькую заломанную алую куртку. — Что здесь происходит, Ванда?  
— Я не могу. Если я скажу тебе, ты никогда отсюда не выйдешь.  
— Найду Наташу — и выйду. Может, помочь тебе найти твоего брата, и ты тоже сможешь?  
Ванда качает головой и поднимается на ноги. Поднимает на него грустный взгляд — карий, без иллюзорных алых отблесков.  
— Если я расскажу тебе правду, ты или умрёшь, или навсегда останешься здесь со своим непрожитым, — Ванда качает головой и подаёт руку Джеймсу, бросив на пол нож. — Я прошу, пойдём со мной. Не ради меня. Ради твоего друга. Он важен для меня, Джеймс. Твой друг. Если ты не вернёшься, он придёт сюда за тобой.  
— Как его имя?  
— Назови его сам. Назови, с этого всегда всё начиналось. Он ещё остался у тебя, живой и настоящий, и ждёт. Пожалуйста, Джеймс. Я ещё могу увести тебя, но не могу защищать. Не от него, у меня никогда не поднимется рука. Просто уйдём, хорошо?  
Джеймс смотрит на неё сверху вниз — и безумно хочет согласиться. Ему вдруг вспоминается, что в Бруклине у него и вправду был друг, такой милый тощий мальчик, и Джеймс доставал для него цветные карандаши — только почему с таким трудом, в двадцать первом-то веке?..  
Когда его рука уже тянется к руке Ванды, коммуникатор вздыхает голосом Наташи.  
— Розуотер, Дже… — пробивается сквозь помехи. — ...ад во...й. Жду.  
Он сжимает кулак. Мотает головой.  
— Прости, Ванда.  
В её доме открыты все окна и двери — выбежать на улицу не составляет никакого труда.

***

Конечно.  
Конечно, он всё перепутал, глупый. Каким плохим мужем надо быть, чтобы забыть — они гуляли не в парке Пейлвилл, а в другом, в Розуотере. Вот же, вот — Наташина отметка на карте.  
Туман вокруг становится прозрачнее, рассеивается на время, и Джеймс идёт по утренним улицам почти спокойно, ускоряя шаг не как перепуганный до смерти — как влюблённый по уши, опаздывающий на свидание. В городе нет ни следа вчерашней бойни с тварями: пожалуй, вот что было ненастоящим. Эти ужасные безрукие-безликие, манекены в чёрных трико, труп у ворот.  
А он, Джеймс, — настоящий.  
Он даже закуривает, чтобы в этом убедиться, и сигарета очень реально горчит, красновато мерцает в дымно-туманной лёгкой дымке. На сердце отчего-то почти радостно.  
Грустно только думать о Ванде. Бедная девочка: потеряла брата и от горя сошла с ума. Есть же такие психические расстройства, когда люди считают мир вокруг чьей-то выдумкой. Возможно, даже своей собственной.  
И что она имела в виду, говоря о его непрожитом?  
Розуотер. Он придёт в Розуотер. Они встретятся там, на мосту. Наташа любила стоять над водой, смотреть на безмятежную озёрную гладь.  
И Сайлент Хилл — совсем не страшный. Как он не заметил вчера, например, что вот на этом длинном заборе — детские рисунки ярким цветным мелом? Цветы с улыбающимися рожицами, огромный толстый чёрный кот с зелёными глазищами, солнышко. Чуть поодаль — три человечка, держащихся за руки.  
Джеймс останавливается перед разрисованным бетоном. Улыбается, разглядывая картинку.  
Рыжая мама. Рыжая дочка. Высокий темноволосый папа — ему рожицу дорисовать забыли.  
Джеймс оглядывается в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего: оброненного обломка мела, кусочка кирпича или хотя бы уголька. Ничего нет.  
Он аккуратно тушит окурок о бок подошвы и подносит его к безликому папе — и тут же получает по темечку маленьким камушком. Задирает голову, ойкнув.  
— Ты его не знаешь, — говорит вредная рыжая девочка. Она сидит на высоком заборе, болтает ногами. Тоже очень настоящая. — Как ты можешь нарисовать ему лицо?  
— Это твой папа?  
Она молчит. Смотрит на Джеймса недовольно, как-то обиженно.  
— У тебя есть папа? — почему-то это очень важно, видимо, из-за небрежной реплики того снайпера.  
Она поднимается на ноги. Идёт вдоль по забору над головой Джеймса, ловко балансируя, и рыжие волосы горят на туманном солнце — совсем как Наташины.  
— Ты всё время делал Наташе больно, — вдруг говорит она со взрослым упрёком.  
— Я любил её. Я жил ради неё. Я люблю её до сих пор, иначе я бы не приехал сюда.  
— Враки.  
— Ты знаешь Наташу?  
— Знаю. Но если я отведу тебя к ней, ты опять её обидишь.  
— Я никогда её не обижал.  
— Опять враки.  
Девочка фыркает. Тоже очень знакомо.  
— Ладно. Я сам найду её. Она же в Розуотере.  
— Не-а.  
Она больше не хочет разговаривать. Перепрыгивает на гараж, на соседний гараж, пониже, и Джеймс подтягивается на руках, чтобы её видеть.  
— Лора, — зовёт он её по имени.  
Она не откликается.  
Джеймс спрыгивает на асфальт. Смотрит на незаконченный рисунок, и ему кажется, что туман сгустился снова.

***

Джеймс когда-то уже встречался с Наташей на мосту. Здесь, никаких сомнений.  
Только ему казалось, что мост был выше, шире, серый и бетонный. И непонятно, почему в тот раз они пришли на мост по отдельности. Ведь в Сайлент Хилле они не расставались ни на секунду.  
Но сейчас, спускаясь из тихого лабиринта зелёной изгороди на деревянный мост с тонкими перилами, видя сквозь туман над водой длинные рыжие волосы, Джеймс чувствует: это уже было однажды, точно было, и сердце у него бьётся радостно и чётко.  
Она стоит, глядится в подёрнутое дымкой водное зеркало. Другой конец моста тонет в тумане — а может, его и вовсе нет, может, это и не мост, а причал. Неважно. Больше ничто не важно.  
Джеймс нашёл свою Наташу.  
Ближе. Ещё ближе. Не кричать через весь мост, а подойти на расстояние дыхания, отвести волосы от уха, сказать её имя шёпотом, обняв её за плечи…  
Та, что стоит на мосту, оборачивается раньше.  
Он не узнаёт её: чёрная кожаная куртка, короткое и вульгарное леопардовое платье, высокие каблуки. Пошлая чёрная бархотка поверх синяков на шее: не иначе, последствия бурной ночи. И волосы завиты в упругие локоны, а Наташа носила прямые, стягивала их в смешную детскую причёску — Джеймс не помнит, как она называется, тонкий хвостик поверх прямых волос сзади, и пушистая прямая чёлка.  
У девушки на мосту нет чёлки. У неё лицо Наташи, тело Наташи, но даже не Наташин взгляд.  
Джеймс останавливается на шатких досках как вкопанный. Лезет в карман за фото. Сверяется с ним.  
Кадр сделан здесь: гладь озера Толука, парковая зелень, тонкие перила. Но эта незнакомка — не его Наташа со смешной чёлкой и в скромном платье с воротничком.  
— Извините, — Джеймс растерянно обращается к ней. — Я ищу свою жену. Она… очень похожа на вас.  
— А ты бы узнал её, если б встретил?  
Да, глаза такие же, серо-зелёные. Но взгляд холодный, насмешливый и всезнающий. Ничего от Наташи. Ничего.  
— Узнал бы, — и голос звучит неуверенно. — Вы точно не встречали похожую на вас женщину? Она должна была ждать меня здесь, в парке Розуотер.  
— Нет. Я одна такая. И в парке больше никого нет.  
А вот смеётся она в точности, как Наташа, и это больно режет уши.  
— Меня зовут Натали, — говорит она, кокетливо опираясь на перила. — Хочешь, я помогу тебе её найти?  
— Спасибо. Я сам.  
Джеймс поворачивается к ней спиной, делает шаг назад — и слышит, как неуверенно цокают металлические набойки. Коммуникатор в нагрудном кармане молчит.  
— Пожалуйста, — вдруг говорит Натали без своей показной наглости. — Я хочу пойти с тобой. Я здесь совсем одна. Просто проснулась в этом городе и не помню, как меня занесло в эту дыру.  
Отказаться не выходит.  
Джеймс ведь и сам такой.

***

— Кем ты был раньше?  
— Клерком.  
— А чем именно занимался?  
Джеймс хмурит брови, на всякий случай сжимая в руке пистолет. Монстры пока не появляются, но теперь, когда рядом с ним — безоружная беззащитная девушка на шпильках, с ними будет куда больше трудностей.  
Должно быть, он занимался чем-то совсем пустяковым. А может, целыми днями раскладывал пасьянсы на рабочем компьютере.  
— Какой-то ерундой, — признаётся он. — А ты?  
— Я танцевала, — рассеянно отвечает Натали, и Джеймс вздрагивает. — Вроде бы в ночных клубах. Но в детстве занималась балетом, хочешь, покажу пару движений?  
— У тебя же нет с собой пуантов.  
— О, да ты знаток.  
— Наташа была балериной.  
— Вот это совпадение, — она умолкает на секунду. Вытаскивает на ходу из кармана куртки Джеймса сигареты и прикуривает — Наташа не курила.  
Откуда Натали знает, где он носит сигареты? Доставал при ней на нервах?  
— Скажи, как так получилось, что ты помнишь о ней всё, но не можешь сказать, в какой больнице она умерла и от чего.  
— Наверное, я не хочу это помнить?  
— Порочный путь, — Натали морщится и стряхивает длинный столбик пепла после глубокой затяжки.  
Она так цокает каблуками по разбитому асфальту, что Джеймс всё время боится: на этот сводящий с ума звук точно выскочит какая-то тварь. Натали раздражает его до зуда в ладонях, до желания немедленно остановиться посреди туманной улицы и наорать на неё от души — просто за то, что она — не Наташа.  
Но, чёрт возьми, у неё здорово работает голова. И ещё она как-то выживала в этом городе на своих дурацких шпильках и в платьишке, в котором можно осенней ночью отморозить всё, что ниже пояса и выше декольте.  
Джеймс останавливается. Она успевает обогнать его, покачивая бёдрами.  
Осень. Когда он спускался с парковки, он долго-долго шёл через осенний лес. И сейчас на улицах шелестит жёлтая редеющая листва.  
Но в парке Розуотер аккуратная зелёная изгородь была зелёной, и парк вдоль берега тоже был свеж, как в тот счастливый день, когда Джеймс сфотографировал на том мостике свою Наташу.  
В висках снова стучит. Кровь пульсирует истерически-живо, слишком громко.  
— Эй, — Натали подходит к нему и заглядывает в лицо. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Ты знаешь, как люди понимают, что сходят с ума?  
— Просыпаются в Сайлент Хилле и не помнят, как туда пришли?  
Она зажимает сигарету в ярко накрашенных, красных губах. Трёт его виски тонкими пальцами. Теперь, когда Натали сопровождает его, Джеймс не замечает алых листков повсюду. Они не так бросаются в глаза.  
Или их вообще нет, как и монстров?..  
— Не волнуйся, — Натали снова перехватывает сигарету двумя пальцами. — Это как в том фильме, «Бойцовский клуб». Мы встретились в странное время…  
— Я не смотрел.  
— Да ладно? Его все смотрели.  
— Я про такой даже не слышал.  
Джеймс снова трогается с места. Прикладывает на ходу к виску холодную рукоять пистолета.  
Фигура безликого папы на разукрашенном заборе сердито замазана чем-то вроде варенья.  
— Наташа не могла умереть в больнице Сайлент Хилла, — возражает он, снова вспомнив, куда Натали потянула его из парка. — Вот же, она писала мне, что я так и не отвёз её сюда снова.  
— Ага, а ещё ты говорил, что вы жили в гостинице «Лесная долина». Чушь какая, Джеймс, — ей лучше бы не называть его по имени, выходит слишком похоже, и от этого тошно. — Во-первых, все парочки наверняка останавливаются в отеле «Лэйк Вью». Наверное, это и было вашим особым местом. А во-вторых, там всегда была «Красная Комната».  
— Ты же говоришь, что совсем недавно проснулась в этом городе?  
— Ну, я просто знаю, что «Красная Комната» была всегда. А что ты её не помнишь — ну, наверное, не хочешь. Человеческая память — такая штука. Неверная. Податливая.  
Джеймс хочет развернуть карту, почти сплошь покрытую пометками, но Натали отбирает её и заталкивает в урну, вслед за своим окурком.  
— Тебе не нужна карта, — говорит она почти весело. — У тебя есть я.  
И тянет его за руку сквозь туман, по улице прямо — к госпиталю «Брукхэвен».

***

Пустой красный листочек отклеивается с двери госпиталя и слетает Джеймсу прямо под ноги. Он наступает на него — и вдруг с пронзительной жалостью понимает, что их, наверное, расклеивает по городу Ванда. Несчастная сумасшедшая девочка. Легко представить, как она бродит одна по улицам, выдирает их из блокнота и развешивает везде. Может, хочет привлечь внимание умершего брата.  
Они перестают раздражать. Их можно вообще больше не замечать.  
Госпиталь изнутри совсем не похож на обычную провинциальную больницу. Да, такой же обшарпанный и запустелый, но с высокими потолками и слишком современной мебелью. Натали вышагивает впереди, стук её каблуков отдаётся в огромных пустых помещениях многократным эхом.  
С тех пор, как она рядом, коммуникатор молчит. Джеймс словно против своей воли начинает думать о записях в найденном ежедневнике. Может быть, местные «демоны» действительно боятся некоторых людей.  
— Вспоминай, — просит Натали, открывая дверь за дверью. Безумное количество одинаковых дверей, болтающихся на петлях. — Где была её палата?  
— Она лежала не в этой больнице.  
Или в этой?  
Чёрт бы знал. Все больницы одинаковы. Наташа же писала ему из Сайлент Хилла — может быть, она действительно была тут?  
Может, они просто были женаты совсем немного, их счастье было недолгим? Почему у Джеймса больше не получается ясно вызвать в памяти ничего, кроме балетного зала, где он наблюдал за ней часами, и капель воды на её тёплой коже?  
Всё рушится, как карточный домик, — или он просто слишком давно не спал.  
— Может, мы найдём её тут. Или хотя бы ещё одно послание от неё, например, — против всякой логики ободряет его Натали, проходя неразличимые палаты одну за одной. Они настолько похожи, настолько бездушны, будто тут никто никогда не лежал.  
Джеймс вдруг останавливается. Оглядывается через плечо в пустой коридор, пока Натали выворачивает из очередной тумбочки гремучие рассохшиеся ящики.  
— Наташа лежала на третьем этаже, — медленно произносит Джеймс. — Лестница в конце коридора. Палата рядом с конференц-залом. И в другом конце коридора — лестница на крышу. Когда она умерла, я прошёл весь третий этаж, от лестницы до лестницы, не понимая, кто я и где я. Вышел на крышу. Сел там, свесил ноги с парапета и закурил. Сидел. Долго сидел.  
Натали присаживается на край больничной койки. Смотрит на него сочувственно.  
— Пойдём на третий этаж, — соглашается она. — Хорошо. Хорошо, что ты вспомнил.

***

Натали трясёт закрытую решётчатую дверь, перегородившую лестницу со второго на третий этаж, с завидным упорством. Как сам Джеймс, когда он искал путь в город.  
— Бесполезно, — он морщится и сам берёт её за руку, уводя от решётки. — Пойдём искать ключ. Ну, или другой путь. Если дверь закрыли с этой стороны, то ключ наверняка не на третьем этаже.  
— Сломай её, — Натали фыркает ему в спину, быстро и мелко цокая.  
— Голыми руками?  
Она отмалчивается. Вертит головой по сторонам так, что рыжие локоны беспокойно разлетаются.  
— Что тут вообще на втором этаже?  
Джеймс бросает взгляд в первую попавшуюся открытую дверь. Там впервые встречается что-то странное, но всё же куда менее странное, чем пирамидоголовое чудище: застеклённая камера, распахнутая настежь, расстёгнутые кевларовые ремни. Джеймс знает, что они кевларовые, даже не проверяет.  
А ещё очень прочные и тугие и больно врезаются в правую руку. Наверное. Как и металлические кандалы на подлокотниках.  
— Психиатрия, — роняет он с нервной усмешкой. — Похоже на клетку для особо буйных.  
— Хорошо, что не гинекология, — Натали догоняет его, идёт плечом к плечу. — Не люблю гинекологов. У них очень холодные и мерзкие инструменты.  
— Пожалуй, я не хотел этого знать.  
— Ты никогда ничего не хотел знать. Впрочем, я тоже не хотела.  
Он смотрит на неё, удивлённо приподнимая бровь. Что значит — никогда?  
Хочется уточнить, но разговор двух, очевидно, не совсем нормальных людей в психиатрическом отделении будет слишком фантасмагоричен, и Джеймс молчит. Натали тоже молчит, и он ей за это благодарен — как и за то, что она додумывается заглянуть в висящий на пустой белой стене план.  
— Вот тут, — она тычет острым красным ногтем в верхний угол. — Мы правильно идём. Ещё одна лестница наверх, прямо по коридору.  
Совсем близко — и Джеймс ускоряет шаг, чтобы проверить, заперто ли там. Из этого места хочется уйти как можно скорее: оно давит, напоминает о смерти Наташи. Он начинает сомневаться в том, действительно ли получил от неё письмо, и карман куртки жжёт грудь слева. Нет, он не будет проверять сейчас; а если оно и есть, кто мешал ей, смертельно больной, написать его заранее, попросить кого-то бросить в почтовый ящик через год после её смерти, чтобы Джеймс поехал в место, где был счастлив, смог смириться с потерей, смог начать заново?  
Он останавливается в двух шагах от тёмного лестничного пролёта.  
— Может быть, мы никуда не пойдём, — успокоенно говорит он.  
Натали встаёт напротив него, ослепительная на фоне белоснежных стен.  
— Я же говорила, что ты просто никогда не хотел ничего знать.  
Коммуникатор всё ещё молчит, но темнота на лестнице вздыхает. Натали реагирует раньше: выхватывает пистолет из-под своей кожаной куртки, целит в темноту, и Джеймс отшатывается от неё.  
Нет, Наташа никогда не была такой. Как он мог на долю секунды допустить, что они похожи? Наташа — тихий свет, тёплый огонёк в тумане его прошлого, а эта женщина — непредсказуемое открытое пламя. Она строила из себя там, на мосту, беззащитную и потерянную, а у неё за пазухой такие секреты.  
— Не стреляй, — Джеймс перехватывает руку Натали. — Это не монстр. Коммуникатор бы зашипел.  
Она опускает руку, тяжело и испуганно дыша, и Джеймс делает шаг. Ещё шаг. Выходит на лестничную клетку. Смотрит, как по ступеням струится то ли ртуть, то ли жидкое серебро.

***

На лестнице, ведущей на третий этаж, сидит Ванда, и взгляд её устремлён в никуда. По разбитым губам течёт кровь; она держится за левое запястье, то ли пытаясь его вправить, то ли щупая собственный пульс.  
У её стоптанных ботинок распластан ничком беловолосый парень в наполовину размотанной смирительной рубашке. Он весь изломан, перемазан в этом жидком серебре, и только костяшки правого кулака — в живой крови.  
— Ванда, — зовёт её Джеймс изменившимся голосом.  
— Это был не он, — тихо и бесцветно говорит Ванда и качает головой. — Мой брат никогда не поднял бы на меня руку. Мой брат мёртв и останется мёртвым. Ты видишь, теперь ты видишь, что он — не человек? У людей красная кровь, Джеймс. У меня красная кровь.  
Она мажет кончиками пальцев правой руки уголок своих губ. Размазывает алое по щеке, как нарисованную дикую улыбку. Не нарочно, но становится жутко.  
— Я сильнее своих демонов, — тихо продолжает она, и Джеймс не чувствует, что Натали настойчиво цепляет его под локоть и пытается увести. Хотя бы сдвинуть с места. — Поэтому я смогла уничтожить этого монстра. Поэтому Сайлент Хилл больше не имеет власти надо мной. Но, я вижу, пока я занималась своими делами, упустила тебя. И твои демоны… Они всё ещё сильнее меня.  
— Она сумасшедшая, — уверенно говорит Натали. — Не как мы. Совсем сумасшедшая. Она убила его, смотри.  
— И у него серебряная кровь.  
— А что в этом такого?  
Натали не понимает. Правда не понимает. В этом городе, конечно, и без того много странных и страшных штук, к чему удивляться ещё одной?  
Но не верить словам Ванды почему-то теперь особенно сложно.  
Джеймс смотрит на серебряные потёки. Снова гладит свою шею, не ощущая боли там, где сжимались ноги манекена.  
— Почему ты не читал моих предупреждений? — спрашивает Ванда, поднимаясь. — Знаешь, как трудно оставлять тебе знаки?  
— Я не видел их с утра. Только пару пустых листков. Их действительно оставляла ты?  
— Обернись.  
Джеймс послушно оглядывается — и теперь видит, что все стены коридора испещрены красным.  
И снова поворачивается к Ванде, возвышающейся над ним и Натали, бессильно сжимающей кулаки. Кажется, в её глазах стоят слёзы.  
— Ты всё равно хочешь идти дальше.  
— Потому что я хочу помнить. Я хочу знать. Хочу понять.  
Ванда смотрит на него сверху вниз. Качает головой.  
— Ты умрёшь.  
— Со мной уже не случится ничего хуже смерти Наташи.  
— Пойдём, — Натали нетерпеливо дёргает его за рукав снова, тащит наверх, и ботинки тянут за собой серебристый след. Ванда не останавливает их, не преграждает дорогу, не заговаривает с Натали, но провожает Джеймса взглядом.  
— До самого конца, — произносит она. — До самого конца остаётся выбор.  
Но надежды в её голосе уже нет, и то, что она спускается вниз, прочь, сама, заставляет сердце Джеймса сжаться.

***

На третьем этаже очень, очень тихо. Настолько тихо, что Джеймс не слышит собственного дыхания.  
Вот она, угловая палата, — и Натали замирает перед ней, не решаясь войти.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь побыть здесь один, — говорит она. — Я подожду.  
Джеймс кивает. Прикрывает за собой дверь, заходя в белоснежный ад.  
Подушка всё ещё примята, и казённая простыня откинута в сторону. Джеймс проводит ладонью по пыльной металлической спинке кровати, комкает брошенный на ней халатик, уже никому не нужный.  
Здесь она умерла, Джеймс помнит точно. В воздухе будто ещё слышится запах лекарств и призрачный аромат её духов.  
Он всё равно не может вспомнить, чем болела Наташа. Какой-то сложный диагноз, мучительная смерть. Она почти не могла говорить под конец, хрипела и кашляла, и её губы отдавали синевой.  
Джеймс садится на кровать. Осторожно забирается ладонью под подушку — пусто. Заглядывает в ящики тумбочки, один за другим, но там только нетронутая пачка её любимых жевательных конфет, окаменевшая от времени.  
Похоже, она больше ничего не оставила. Просто хотела, чтобы он пришёл, осознал и отпустил. И это у неё получается — нужно только посидеть здесь ещё, подышать воздухом, который ей было так тяжело вдыхать в последние минуты.  
За стеной, в соседней палате, раздаются тихие голоса. Будто сквозь туман.  
— Лора — очень красивое имя.  
— Меня так назвала мама. В честь своей лучшей подруги.  
— Здорово. Моё самое любимое имя, честно.  
— Ты хороший. Если бы ты жил здесь, мы бы дружили. Мама бы с тобой дружила.  
— Я здесь ненадолго, милая. У меня только одна цель.  
— Он же за стенкой. Это он. Поговори с ним?  
— Я поговорю с ним, но не здесь. Не сейчас. Я уже почти дождался.  
— Так и будешь сидеть тут?  
— Пожалуй, ты права. Здесь он всё равно её не посмотрит. Пойдём. Я погуляю с тобой. Иди ко мне.  
Джеймс не сразу выходит из ступора. Вскакивает с пружинящей кровати, распахивает дверь, вылетает в коридор.  
Натали равнодушно рассматривает свои ногти, прислонившись к стене, как девушка лёгкого поведения. Не замечает, что тот мужчина, Клинт, идёт через конференц-зал, держа на плечах маленькую рыжую девочку. Перешагивает перевёрнутые столы и стулья, хрустит битым стеклом под ногами.  
— Клинт, здесь дрались, да?  
— Да. Было дело. Не бери в голову.  
Джеймс хочет окликнуть Лору — но тогда этот жуткий снайпер обернётся, и он молчит, проглотив все слова. Смотрит им вслед. Разглядывает изломанную мебель, и торчащий кверху ножками столик вдруг вселяет в него ужас сильнее всех безликих.  
— Ты чего застыл? — спрашивает Натали.  
— Там мужчина с девочкой. Видишь?  
Натали переводит взгляд точно на Лору. Качает головой и пожимает плечами.  
— Там никого нет.  
— Забудь. Просто забудь.  
Он зло ерошит собственные волосы и вдруг понимает, что надо зайти в соседнюю палату. Туда, где Клинт разговаривал с Лорой. Отмирает, толкает незапертую дверь.  
«Здесь он всё равно её не посмотрит».  
На кровати лежит видеокассета. Без упаковки, с одной наклейкой.  
И на ней Наташиным почерком выведено лаконичное «Джеймсу».

***

— Наверное, Наташа хотела бы, чтобы ты вернулся туда, где был счастлив, и попробовал начать всё сначала, — говорит Натали.  
Вокруг почти ясно, когда они идут пустынными улицами к отелю «Лэйк Вью». Она крепко держит его за руку, а в другой, как и он, сжимает пистолет. Сайлент Хилл снова тих и безопасен: если что-то случится, оба смогут постоять за себя, но Джеймс знает, что ничего больше не случится.  
Просто потому, что Натали рядом. Это она отпугивает призраков. Как непредсказуемое открытое пламя — хищников.  
— Ты права, — отзывается он, и почти забывает про кассету, торчащую из кармана куртки. — Наташа любила меня. Она хотела бы этого.  
Отель «Лэйк Вью» Джеймс узнаёт сразу, хоть он пока и мерцает белой звездой в тумане на другом берегу озера. Конечно: залитое закатным светом озеро Толука, смеющаяся Наташа, сидящая напротив в лодке, зелёный ажур парка вдоль берега. Вечер, когда они были счастливы. Вечер, когда Джеймс, ещё не перед алтарём, впервые пообещал, что даже смерть не разлучит их.  
В тот вечер они и плыли в этот отель, который стал их особенным местом.  
Джеймс отвязывает лодку на старом причале. Берёт два весла — и цепляется взглядом за корявую надпись на стене, к которой они были прислонены. Красную он бы не заметил, этот цвет слишком ему примелькался; эти буквы — чёрные. Чёрные, как рубашка Клинта.

_«Если ты действительно хочешь УВИДЕТЬ Наташу, ты просто должен УМЕРЕТЬ.  
Но ты можешь попасть не туда, где оказалась НАТАША, Джеймс»._

Какие глупости, думает он.  
Не надо умирать. Наташа любила его и хотела бы, чтобы он жил.  
— Я могу грести, — говорит Натали, залезая в лодку удивительно проворно для девушки на таких каблуках и в неудобном узком платье.  
Джеймс мотает головой, улыбается ей и тоже залезает в лодку. Гребёт на свет белой звезды, ловко и привычно, бесконечно долго.  
Жаль, что сейчас нет закатного солнца, и небо снова серое, как вчера, и туман стелется по воде. Но она всё равно поблескивает за бортом, и сидящая напротив Натали опускает кончики пальцев в воду, брызгает ему в лицо. Смеётся.  
Иногда туман размывает её черты — так, что Джеймс даже забывает, кто перед ним.  
Он помогает Натали выйти на берег, к яркому белому фонарю. Тонкие каблуки застревают в мощёной камнем дорожке, и она убирает пистолет, снимает туфли и несёт их в освободившейся руке.  
— Это место совсем не изменилось, — замечает Джеймс, поднимаясь на широкое крыльцо огромного дома с белоснежными стенами. Открывает перед Натали дверь.  
— Судя по всему, с тридцатых или сороковых, — отшучивается она, ступая босиком по деревянному полу, будто только что начищенному мастикой и разглядывая старомодный интерьер. — Тогда это был бы шик.  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Нравится. Очень.  
За стойкой регистрации пусто. Джеймс с трудом находит среди россыпи красных бумажек единственный ключ, от номера триста двенадцать. Сжимает его в ладони и длинно выдыхает.  
— Особое место, — шепчет он так, чтобы не слышала Натали.  
Это тот самый номер. С лучшим видом на озеро. Тот самый, где они с Наташей провели свою первую ночь. Ведь не могло же это случиться в том ужасном интернате.

***

— Я могла бы остаться здесь навсегда, — говорит Натали, усевшись напротив окна с сигаретой. — Однажды я тоже была здесь. Когда проснулась и искала… Кого-нибудь.  
— Не нашла?  
— Нет. Только этажом ниже кто-то играл на пианино. Знаешь, как играют маленькие дети, выучившие первую сложную мелодию — неуверенно, но непрерывно, раз за разом. Как они играют для своих мам, чтобы те сказали: «Ты у меня такая умница». И я лежала в кровати, слушала и представляла, что это мой ребёнок играет для меня. Моя дочка. Я бы очень-очень хотела дочку.  
Джеймс оставляет в покое старенький телевизор и видеомагнитофон, не намного его младше. Выключает их из розетки, чтобы заткнулся назойливый тихий белый шум и наступила тишина.  
Видеокассета остаётся лежать на телевизоре наклейкой вниз.  
— Давай останемся здесь, — неожиданно для себя предлагает он. — В Сайлент Хилле. Вместе. Знаешь, тут есть маленькая девочка, Лора. Ты не увидела её, но честное слово, она настоящая, вот как ты и я. Рыжая. У неё точно нет папы, и мне кажется, мамы тоже. Давай её удочерим.  
— Давай.  
Натали выдыхает дым — и кашляет почти как Наташа. Улыбается.  
— Ты решил не смотреть кассету?  
Джеймс не отвечает. Подходит к её креслу, забирает у Натали сигарету и затягивается, присев на подлокотник. Возвращает.  
За окном молчит Сайлент Хилл, укрывает вечернее озеро Толука белым одеялом.  
— Может быть, так правильно, — тихо говорит она. — Начать сначала. Прожить непрожитое.  
— Непрожитое, — повторяет Джеймс, пробует слово на вкус — и не может вспомнить, кто и зачем недавно говорил ему о непрожитом. Вроде, буквально сегодня, но память коротка.  
— С тобой не страшно, — Натали не отводит взгляд от затуманенного горизонта. — Совсем. Я привыкла рассчитывать только на себя, но когда ты пришёл в парк, я поняла: вот, этого человека я ждала здесь. Ради него я проснулась в этом городе. Если кто-то и может защитить меня лучше, чем я сама, то только он. Если я и могу кому доверять, то только Джеймсу.  
— Это ты защищаешь меня. С тех пор, как я тебя нашёл, я больше не вижу монстров.  
— Потому что я не верю в монстров и не боюсь их, — Натали тушит окурок в тяжёлой пепельнице. — Никого не боюсь. Почти никого. Но если ты рядом, он за мной не придёт.  
— Кто?  
— Пирамидоголовый. Со стальной рукой, — голос у неё становится тихим и хриплым. — Смотри.  
Она отодвигает свою похабную бархотку и показывает лиловые пятна на шее. Непроходящие кровоподтёки.  
— Это он оставил их мне.  
— Он тебя больше не тронет, — обещает Джеймс.  
Натали приподнимается в кресле — и дотягивается до его губ своими, дымно-прохладными, горькими, нежными.

***

Наташа называла это место «тихим раем».  
Джеймс заходит в ванную, включает воду, стягивает с себя куртку, футболку, джинсы. Встаёт под душ, улыбаясь своему отражению в большом настенном зеркале. Нужно смыть с себя этот туман, затхлый запах крови тварей, не марать им Натали.  
Наташа бы не злилась. Наташа не будет злиться. Ведь потому она и прислала ему письмо. Хотела подарить новую жизнь, отвести в свой тихий рай, чтобы он мог быть счастлив. Кто такой Джеймс, чтобы отказываться от последнего, самого важного подарка любимой женщины?  
Вода льётся по его плечам и шее, когда Натали тоже входит в ванную. Обнажённая, неловко улыбающаяся. Переступает через его вещи, разбросанные по полу, отодвигает шторку, перешагивает чугунный бортик старой ванны и встаёт за спиной Джеймса так близко, что тёплое дыхание обжигает левое плечо. Вода льётся сверху, смывает лак с её волос, распрямляет искусственные локоны. Ей хорошо без всего этого напускного, фальшивого, опасного и кричащего, и без этой бархотки у неё такая тонкая, изящная, беззащитная шея…  
Она похожа на Наташу почти неотличимо.  
Когда Джеймс поворачивается к Натали, она не медлит ни секунды. Целует его снова, теперь уже жадно и страстно, крепко обнимает — и он больше не сдерживает себя. Гладит ладонями талию, сжимает упругие бёдра, а потом разворачивает спиной к холодному зеркалу, усыпанному сверкающими каплями, вжимает в стену, подсаживая, и Натали обхватывает его поясницу ногами.  
От горячей воды всю ванную комнату заволакивает то ли паром, то ли привычным туманом.  
Джеймс хочет отдать ей всю нежность, которую не успел подарить Наташе, — но Натали, такая искушённая на вид, подаётся к нему слишком резко и чуть неуклюже, как неопытная девчонка, как безвольная кукла, и молчит, словно их кто-то может услышать в пустом отеле. Он целует синяки на её шее, острые ключицы, прикусывает кожу, вдабливает её в зеркало, всё быстрее и яростнее, жёсткими механическими движениями, пытаясь выбить хоть один стон, хоть один звук.  
Бесполезно.  
— Почему... ты... такая, — вырывается у него распалённо и зло в такт толчкам. — Почему?  
— Он сделал меня такой, — бесстрастно и ровно отвечает Натали, и у неё почти не сбивается дыхание, хотя Джеймс не останавливается. — Человек, которого я любила. Он научил меня такой любви. А потом бросил, и я стала такой, какой ты меня встретил.  
Исчезают все звуки, кроме звука льющейся воды и боя крови в висках. Джеймс не может остановиться, не может выпутаться из её паучьего захвата — руки на плечах, ноги на пояснице.  
— Замолчи, — просит он, всаживаясь в неё снова.  
— Он бы ни за что не узнал меня.  
— Замолчи.  
— Это он виноват.  
— Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи!  
Его левая рука слишком идеально ложится на тонкую шею, прямо на лиловые акварельные пятна. Сжимает — и низ живота сводит до белой вспышки перед глазами.  
Натали смотрит на него спокойно и бездушно. Не отводит взгляд.  
Дверца шкафчика за спиной Джеймса скрипит, открываясь, разворачивая за плечом Натали зеркальный коридор.  
Пирамидоголовый наблюдает из него, ухмыляясь под своей железной маской, и его стальная левая рука блестит так, что больно глазам.

***

Он бросает её в ванной. Идёт в комнату. Ставит видеокассету в магнитофон и опускается в кресло напротив, застёгивая джинсы.  
В тёмном экране Джеймс не видит своего лица.  
Он не шевелится, пока идёт странное чёрно-белое кино: короткая запись с камер наблюдения конференц-зала больницы, которая не была больницей, как сам Джеймс никогда не был ни клерком, ни мужем. Не шевелится, когда машиноподобный человек со стальной рукой разбрасывает людей, пытающихся его остановить, ломает мебель, кружится в смертельном боевом танце с женщиной в чёрной кожаной куртке. Не чувствует ничего, когда тот, на экране, валит её на хлипкий стол, сдавливает металлическими пальцами шею.  
Джеймс не может рассмотреть в нечёткой съёмке движения её губ, не слышит за мерным шипением звуков, но знает, что произнесла женщина, которой стала его Наташа, перед тем, как перестать сопротивляться.  
— Я мог бы узнать тебя, — выговаривает он без эмоций, откидываясь в кресле.  
Плёнка обрывается, и на экране суетятся чёрно-белые мухи помех. Белый шум. Ровный белый шум.  
— Джеймс, — доносится из ванной комнаты.  
Он не двигается. Он смотрит в экран. Видит в серых хлопьях всю свою жизнь. Бруклин. Вторая Мировая война. Собственное беспомощное тело, захлёбывающееся кровью, застывающее на снегу. Стены палаты, где он впервые увидел свои руки. Человека, внушавшего, что он теперь — программированное опасное оружие. Танцующих у балетного станка в большом зале девушек в чёрных трико, одна из них была рыжей. Ванная комната. Медблок, куда её увезли на его глазах через три месяца, и тогда программа в его голове впервые дала сбой — такой же, как эти помехи. Снежный холод. Лица убитых людей, их имена — сухие строки в досье, как надписи на надгробных плитах. Бетонный мост, на котором он снова встретил её.  
— Джеймс.  
Он не двигается.  
— Джеймс.  
Мёртвые должны оставаться мёртвыми.  
— Джеймс, спаси меня.  
Он никогда не был способен кого-то спасти. Кого-то любить. Он был создан не для этого.  
— Джеймс, пожалуйста.  
Теперь он слышит её голос как часть белого шума. Лязг тесака, задевающего чугун, бесполезные выстрелы, ударяющие по ржавому железу, стоны — всё лишь белый шум. Вездесущий и вечный. От него не убежать — ведь не спасает даже то, что Джеймс забыл вставить вилку в розетку.  
— Джеймс, не надо.  
Он почти не разливает за белым шумом хрипа, но знает, когда всё стихнет. Выжидает ещё минуту и возвращается в ванную.  
Тело Натали аккуратно сложено в ванне, как сломанный манекен. Джеймс больше не смотрит на неё — присаживается на корточки, лезет в карман чистой куртки. Достаёт из конверта без надписей чистый лист.  
Его никто сюда не звал.  
Он сам пришёл в этот город, чтобы вспомнить.  
Напоследок очень хочется выпить, и Джеймс решает спуститься на первый этаж, в бар, где они никогда не пили с Наташей вино. Бросает последний взгляд в покрытое морозными узорами огромное зеркало — и разбивает его одним ударом стального левого кулака.

***

— Некоторые пытаются залить чувство вины, — насмешливо вещает Клинт из тумана, заполнившего безмолвный бар. — Ты уже на этом этапе.  
Он стоит за стойкой, как бармен, вальяжно облокотившись. Меланхолично выставляет на неё две стопки. Льёт в них русскую водку.  
Джеймс садится на барный стул и заводит длинные мокрые волосы за уши. Проводит ладонью по своей давно небритой щеке. Вспоминает обретённое настоящее лицо в обледеневшем зеркале — и успокаивается.  
Клинт поднимает стопку, и Джеймс, закуривая, принимает вторую из его рук. Ни у сигареты, ни у водки нет вкуса.  
Всё ненастоящее. Даже то, что осталось в непроглядном тумане — он сам, Клинт и разделяющая их барная стойка.  
Или же они сейчас — как раз слишком настоящие.  
— Не залить, — Джеймс качает головой. Давит стопку в левой руке на мелкие осколки и рассыпает их сверкающими каплями по лакированному тёмно-красному дереву. — Вот он я, пришёл. Говори со мной.  
— Ты сам себе уже всё сказал, — Клинт пожимает плечами. — И пришёл. Хоть и мог остаться в своей непрожитой жизни. Крутить её вновь и вновь, как один и тот же фильм в дешёвом кинотеатре в старом Бруклине. Быть счастливым мужем и отцом.  
— Уже не мог. Я заслужил.  
Джеймс достаёт из кармана влажных, прилипших к ногам джинсов пистолет, и кладёт его на стойку. Возвращает Клинту. Докуривает сигарету.  
Заглядывает в серые, как туман Сайлент Хилла, строгие глаза — и почти выстроенный мир желаний рушится вокруг, тает, растворяясь в дымке.  
А Клинт не исчезает. Он никогда больше не исчезнет, останется с ним до конца. Он — что-то настоящее в облике человека, который никогда не простит Джеймса Барнса.  
Клинт берёт пистолет, и предохранитель щёлкает очень громко.  
— Я действительно хочу увидеть Наташу, — говорит Джеймс.  
И не закрывает глаза, когда Клинт хладнокровно целит ему прямо в лоб.

**Эпилог**

— Я ничего не смогла сделать, — почти беззвучно выдыхает Ванда, отнимая ладони от холодного стекла криокамеры. — Его убило собственное чувство вины.  
— Ванда.  
Стив кладёт руку на её плечо — она так долго стояла у криокамеры, что сама замёрзла, она почти не отходила от неё двое суток, и алые блики до последнего пытались пробиться сквозь мертвенный морозный узор.  
Криокамера разрывается тревожным писком, мерцает красными огнями. Через несколько секунд в этой комнате будет полным-полно вакандских специалистов, которые будут пытаться понять, почему же сердце Зимнего Солдата, Джеймса Барнса просто остановилось в криосне.  
Когда Ванда заметила, что с его сознанием что-то не так, эти специалисты говорили, что всё в порядке. Она пыталась помочь, пыталась так, как никто никогда, наверное, не пытался помочь Барнсу, — но сил не хватило.  
— Ты ни при чём, — растерянно говорит Стив, осторожно сжимая хрупкие плечи Ванды. Как сделал бы, например, обеспокоенный старший брат.  
— Я знаю. Он просто вспомнил во сне. Нельзя обмануть свою память.  
— Он бы не смог жить с тем, что сделал.  
Тревожная сирена воет громче, будто вот-вот сорвётся на хрип.  
— Я прошу, Стив, — вдруг шепчет Ванда, очень тихо, но Стив прекрасно разбирает её слова. — Не вини себя ни в чём и не тоскуй по нему. Отпусти. Не пытайся пойти за ним.  
Стив молча кивает и смотрит сквозь ледяное стекло на безмятежное наперекор красным огням лицо друга. Тот как будто всё ещё спит — но видит новый сон. Не тот, о котором отрывисто твердила Ванда, а другой. Счастливый и спокойный.  
Как вчерашний сон самого Стива, в котором он шёл в одиночестве через тихий туманный осенний парк. Ниже и ниже, к зеркальной глади озера, где кто-то очень важный назначил ему встречу.  
И дорога его была такой долгой, что возвращаться назад не хотелось.


End file.
